Blando
by Queen Daenerys
Summary: Dicen que el día que me casé con Hermione Granger fue el día en el que el gran Draco Malfoy se convirtió en un blando. Por favor, si todavía me divierte hacer llorar a los niños! DrHr


Fíjate! Si sigue viva! Sí, lo sé, la traidora que lleva 2 años sin escribir ha vuelto (espero que para siempre).

**Disclaimer:** Alguien cree que si HP fuera mío Fred estaría muerto? Que Ron coffinútilyobtusocoff acabaría con Hermione? Que Dumbledore nunca recibiría calcetines por Navidad? No, yo no soy tan cruel. Si por mí fuera, Ted jugaría a Caperucita Roja con su padre, Sirius volaría en su moto con sus ligues y el tercer hijo de Harry tendría un nombre por el que no le torturaran.

* * *

**Título: Softie**

**Autor: GirlWithin**

**Traducción: Queen Daenerys**

**

* * *

  
**

Dicen que el día que me casé con Hermione Granger fue el día en el que el gran Draco Malfoy se convirtió en un blando.

Yo difiero.

Yo, Draco Xavier Malfoy, nunca me he ablandado.

No soy como un melocotón que ha sido toqueteado y golpeado y aplastado demasiadas veces.

Soy una piña.

Dura y llena de pinchos. Pero dulce en el interior.

Durante años he llevado el título del rubio más espeluznante de la historia de Hogwarts, y no lo voy a tirar por la borda por el mero hecho de estar casado con una mujer encantadora que es todo mi mundo y por tener dos hijos increíbles que hacen que me sienta feliz y con ganas de reír tontamente.

Veis? Nada de blandura por aquí.

Definitivamente, todavía me divierte hacer llorar a los niños -uno de mis talentos favoritos, adquirido a través de los años- (pero si alguien hace llorar a _mis_ niños, bueno, digamos simplemente que preveo cuerpos mutilados y sangrientos).

_No_ me gustan los muggles (aunque he dejado de torturarlos) y aún creo ardientemente que, de tocar uno, mi impecable persona se contaminará, y eventualmente acabará matándome.

Sucios monstruitos.

Con todas estas fantásticas razones, simplemente no puedo comprender por qué cualquier Slytherin dudaría de mi habilidad de ser un imbécil, un bastardo, y un cabrón.

Mis pobres compañeros, tan equivocados. Se preocupan demasiado.

Creédme, soy una persona horrible. Quiero decir, a veces intento ser agradable (parece ser que a las mujeres les gusta eso), pero es tan jodidamente duro. Y sabéis, sonreír consume mucha más energía que fruncir el ceño, con la gravedad tirando hacia abajo y tal.

Y no nos olvidemos de añadir los bonuses de mi maldad; puedo sacarme de la manga réplicas inteligentes e insultantes en segundos. Por ejemplo:

_"Mira por dónde vas, Hurón."_

_"Mira_ tú _por dónde vas... Comadreja."_

Ahí lo tenéis.

Conciso.

Brusco.

Completamente brillante.

Mis cualidades irritantes y características molestas han corrompido todo mi cuerpo. No creo seguir teniendo la capacidad de hacer algo bonito.

Aunque me duela admitirlo, hasta fastidié mi propuesta en matrimonio a Granger.

_**Flashback**_

"Y si me dice que no? Y si me suelta otro sopapo? Sólo hemos estado saliendo juntos un año. Es suficiente? Soy suficiente? _Qué_ es suficiente? Qué soy? Quién soy? _Dónde_ estoy?"

Como podéis ver, Granger era la única con el poder de acojonarme. (Pero Moody también anda en los puestos altos de mi lista).

"Mira Hurón: por mucho que te odiemos, Hermione t-te... ejem... te qu-q... mierda... _te quiere_. Así que deja de irete por las ramas y divagar, y sal ahí fuera. A lo mejor si tienes suerte dejaré que te acerques a la Snitch para que por lo menos Hermione sepa que no se va a casar con un _completo_ perdedor."

Ay Cabezarajada, tan dulce y generoso.

Y ese era mi brillante plan para hacer que la chica de mis sueños se casara conmigo. Ganar el partido de Quidditch, aplastar a Potter, y después suavemente lanzarle el anillo mientras yo me sentaba en mi carísima escoba.

Pan comido, colega. Pan comido.

**o o o**

"Y parece que Malfoy ha visto algo en el suelo!! Va bajando en picado y... Oooh!! Ese ha sido un golpe muy feo! Malfoy ha sido golpeado en la boca por el bate de Cole!"

Ay.

Tomándome un pequeño descanso, aterricé en el campo y discretamente saqué el pequeño espejo que siempre llevaba encima.

Joder, mierda.

Mi labio estaba tomando el color de una berenjena y comenzaba a hincharse para alcanzar el tamaño de un melón pequeño.

Valientemente, me volví a montar en la escoba y volé de vuelta de forma temblorosa. Al girar la cabeza hacia las gradas rojas y doradas me animé algo viendo a mi novia dejar atrás sus inhibiciones y lanzarme un beso.

_Realmente está encantadora cuando viste de rojo, tan sexy en ese ajustado..._

"OOH!! Parece que Malfoy aún no está recuperado del golpe de antes! Acaba de comerse uno de los aros de gol!!"

Doble Ay.

Entre risas y silbidos, una vez más bajé al suelo para observar mi, en eso momento, dolorosa cabeza.

Genial. Ahora tenía un chichón del tamaño de una montaña en el medio de la frente.

Tras ser obligado por Madame Hooch a beber una poción revitalizante volé hacia el juego con una sola cosa en mente: terminar el partido y proponerme.

Repetirme este mantra durante el partido no me ayudó mucho, la verdad. Sinceramente, ahora que pienso en ello, jugué de pena ese día. Mi visión estaba nublada y me choqué con más de la mitad de los jugadores.

Aunque si que bloqueé a uno, logrando que la quaffle se colara en uno de los aros.

Hace falta que diga que el pobre chico era de mi equipo?

Por fin terminó el horror, (Slytherin 20, Gryffindor 310) y ansioso adelanté a Potter en camino a las gradas de Gryffindor.

Poco a poco, todos se quedaron en silencio y observantes mientras me acercaba a mi presa.

Parándome delante de Granger, grité: "Hermione Granger, te quieres casar conmigo?"

Bueno, así sonaba en _mi_ cabeza.

En realidad, mi grito salió más "Hermuón Granner, de pielles pa'ah 'umbigo?"

En vez de aceptar entusiasmada, me lanzó una mirada extrañada y movió sus ojos nerviosamente.

"Esto, _qué_ ha sido eso Draco?"

"De pielles pa'ah 'umbigo?"

"Las pieles del ombligo?"

"Nuh! Hagüen dodo! Miehda!"

Dándome por vencido, elocuentemente saqué la caja del anillo y, en un movimiento lleno de gracia, se lo lancé desde lejos.

Já. Ya quisiera yo.

Según Potter, arranqué de manera agresiva la caja de mi bolsillo y se lo tiré de forma salvaje a Granger.

Eso podría explicar la hinchazón de su frente.

Por lo menos vamos a juego.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Para acortar lo que de otra forma sería una historia muy entretenida: Granger aceptó (tras mucho gritar y desvariar) y tuvimos nuestro primer beso de pareja prometida en la Enfermería.

Así pues, podéis ver que soy un bastardo en cada cosa que hago.

Incluso me negaba a creer a mi mujer cuando me dijo que había roto aguas. Me tuvo que amenazar para que le llevara a San Mungo.

Y aunque lagrimeé un poco cuando mi Charlene salió, no soy un blando.

Puede que sea algo maleable cuando se trata de mis hijos, y un gran trozo de gelatina si Hermione está enfadada.

Pero no soy un blando.

"Draco Xavier Malfoy! Trae tu culo aquí abajo ahora mismo y limpia este desastre, AHORA!"

"Sí cariño! Ya voy, cielo! Ahora mismo estoy, corazón!"

...

...

...

Mierda. _Soy_ un blando.

Pero al menos... soy _su_ blando.

**Finite Incantatem ~**

**

* * *

**

Qué os pareció? Debería esconderme debajo de una piedra y olvidarme para siempre de escribir, o tengo permiso para volver? Si alguien ha leído una historia muy buena en inglés y desea verla traducida, que pida por esa boquita ;)

A ver si alguien adivina lo que dice Draco con la boca hinchada Lol

Os habéis dado cuenta de lo** fácil **que es ahora mandar reviews? Sólo con darle al botoncito verde, hacéis feliz a una persona!! ::guiño guiño::


End file.
